


Promise

by The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Broken Promises, Family Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suicide mention, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could/pseuds/The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could
Summary: A short story of the after-effect of a teen suicide





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide mention

The room was silent, despite the ticking of the clock.  
She sat still, her eyes focused only on the unfinished puzzle before her, the puzzle her older sister had promised to help finish.  
Her sister had made a lot of empty promises, actually. Or perhaps, she had intended on keeping them, but her sad reality had gotten in the way. Whatever it be, the young girl did not know, nor did she care.  
"Rebekah?"  
A tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away in frustration and continued staring at the image before her.  
"Rebekah, please. Its been days. At least say something."  
She shook her head. What was there to say, exactly, that she could put into words and have it make sense? How could she express the excruciating pain she was feeling in her chest, the empty void where her heart should have been?  
She didn't mean to worry her parents by being silent. She was worried about herself, to be honest. Where had that happy little girl gone? The one eager to wake up each morning and attend school in hopes of seeking new friends? The little girl who's imagination ran wild, and so she expressed it through her wardrobe in colors as vibrant and bright as her personality? The little girl who, in the presence of her best friend, her big sister, would have the most genuine of smiles creep onto her face, a smile that seemed to open the gates of heaven. Where did she go?  
She must have went with her sister to heaven, and left behind an empty shell.  
"At least tell me how you are feeling, honey."  
She rubbed her arm and turned slowly, looking up to meet her mother's eyes with her own lifeless ones.  
"How do I feel?" Her voice came out hoarse, barely above a whisper.  
Her mother nodded her head rapidly, delighted to get some kind of reaction out of her little girl.  
She clenched her jaw and rubbed the nape of her neck, trying to come up with words. She was too young for such pressures. She didn't even know how to put how she felt into words. How should she feel? Angry? Sad?  
"I miss her," She said, not looking up from the puzzle on the ground before her. She tried to connect two pieces, but gave up after realizing they did not match up. Her mother laid a hand slowly on her shoulder. "We all do. I am so sorry, baby. We all know how much you loved her."  
Rebekah shook her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and threatening to spill over. "But she did not love me back," her voice came out hoarse. "Of course she did," her mother frowned. "What are you talking about?" Rebekah shook her head once more. "Don't lie, mommy. She didn't love me. If she did, she wouldn't have left." Her mother sat silently, watching her daughter with her teary eyes. The young girl continued, hands balling into tiny fists. "She left me. And you, and daddy, and all her friends. She stopped caring. She always closed the door on my face when I asked her to play. 'Not now, Rebekah.' 'Later, I promise.'" Her mother's mouth opened to say something, but she shut it once more, not able to find a choice of words worthy enough to console her young daughter. "She made a promise, mommy! And she broke it! All of her promises!" She was up in one swift movement, picking up the pieces of the puzzle and disconnecting them in all her fury, throwing some across the room. "She lied to me. She never wanted to play. She never wanted to do anything!" A tear slipped from her eye, and she wiped it away with a small, trembling hand. "Rebekah," her mother began. "No. You wanted to know mommy. Sissy was not my friend. Or thought she was...but she didn't care. And it hurts my feelings." The tears began to fall one after one, and she stopped wiping them. She was finally feeling emotions, and could now see the situation in a whole new light. Her sister was selfish, indeed. She had taken the easy way out, and had left them all behind. Had left little Rebekah to fend for herself, a little girl now all on her own. Her sister had promised to be there for her, to show Rebekah the way. Well, where was she now? Yet Rebakah was lying to say she didn't love her sister. She loved her with all her tiny little heart, her heart which was now breaking. Just like her sanity. Rebekah sat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, and she cried. "She p-promised to finish the puzzle with me," Rebekah sniffed. "That was all I wanted." "I can help you finish it," her mother offered, but the young girl shook her head. "No. She promised she would, and she is keeping her promise, mommy. Just has to." "But she isn't h-" "Yes she is!" The girl screamed, her body now racking with her sobs. "She is here. She can't be gone." Her mother shook her head and watched with tired eyes as Rebekah picked up the puzzle she had thrown across her bedroom, placing the pieces in a neat pile on the floor, knowing in her heart that she had lost not one, but two daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is a serious epidemic that has just barely begun to catch the attention of the public. If you or a loved one are feeling overwhelmed with thoughts of suicide or self harm, know that there are ways to help. Below is a link to many suicide hotlines internationally. Remember, your mental health is important and you are loved. 
> 
> http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html


End file.
